


Struct Set!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle, Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Advice, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Ancient History, Anime, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Apologies, Asian Character(s), Awkwardness, Battle, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Birds, Bonding, Boredom, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Business, Businessmen, CEO, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon - Manga, Canon - Video Game, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Celebrities, Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Charity Auctions, Chibi, Class Differences, Class Issues, Commentary, Compare and Contrast, Competition, Complete, Computer Programming, Confusion, Courage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Crossover, Cultural References, Culture Shock, Cute, Cute Kids, Death, Denial, Destiny, Devotion, Dimension Travel, Double Entendre, Dragons, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Evil Corporations, Fame, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Fans, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fear, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fights, Financial Issues, First In The Fandom, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Friendship, Fun, Fundraisers, Funny, Gen, Geniuses, Hair, Haunting, Height Differences, Hero Worship, Hinduism, Historical Fantasy, Holography, Humor, Identity, Identity Issues, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocence, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Insults, Interviews, Intimidation, Intrigue, Irony, Japanese Character(s), Joyful, Light-Hearted, Little Brothers, Logic, Machines, Magical Artifacts, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Master/Servant, Mathematics, Merpeople, Meta, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Money, Monsters, Moving, Multiple Crossovers, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervousness, Oblivious, Obsessive Behavior, Occult, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Origins, Out of Body Experiences, Parallel Universes, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Portals, Pride, Priests, Publicity, Puns & Word Play, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, References to Canon, Reincarnation, Reminiscing, Rivalry, Sailor Moon References, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Shock, Showing Off, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters, Social Anxiety, Song Lyrics, Speeches, Spirits, Spiritual, Stars, Strangers, Strategy & Tactics, Summoning, Superpowers, Surprises, Tablets, Talking Animals, Teaching, Teambuilding, Technology, Theft, Tournaments, Training, Urban Fantasy, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Villains, Visions, Watching, Wealth, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Promoting the latest version of the KC Duel Disk, Kaiba Seto and his brother Mokuba stumble upon a deceivingly ordinary yokel who holds an astounding hidden ability.





	Struct Set!

Struct Set!

Author’s Note: I claim first fic set in the OCG Structures/Saikyo Card Battle universe! Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures manga, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series, and _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle_ video game.

Summary:

Promoting the latest version of the KC Duel Disk, Kaiba Seto and his brother Mokuba stumble upon a deceivingly ordinary yokel who holds an astounding hidden ability.

* * *

Pre-release day.

Mokuba digested the historic turnout. In his role as vice president, he had overseen plenty of similar events, from black tie fundraisers, to charity auctions, to transcontinental tourneys. Importance-wise, the success of this informal competition ranked perhaps a tier or two below the KC Grand Prix restoring faith in the company after Doma’s shenanigans had it teetering on bankruptcy.

Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation coordinated their release schedules, showcasing to the public their respective tent-pole products for the season under the same roof. On Seto and Mokuba’s side, they were debuting a redesigned Duel Disk, a model fast-tracked off the assembly line due to the Link Summoning mechanic I2 ushered in with the New Master Rules.

Jonouchi Katsuya was the first to accuse the Kaiba brothers of gouging the average consumer with yet _another_ pricey retool. Really it was because he was strapped for cash. Could they help it if the underdog couldn’t afford the upgrade?

A boy who reminded Mokuba of Yugi wandered onto the floor looking lost and confused. Spiky, dual-coloured hair, loose-fitting jacket, superfluous straps…He even stuck a Millennium Puzzle decal on his backpack!

Bored taking interviews and rehearsing commentary, Mokuba approached the little guy (ironic, considering Mokuba was shorter). “I see you already bought a box of _Rising Rampage_.”

The ditz seemed surprised Mokuba was speaking to him, pivoting left and right for signs of anybody else he might be hailing.

When Mokuba confirmed he could have been addressing no other, the airhead destabilized into a quivering mass of jelly and off-putting, hyper-keen sentence fragments.

“DO YOU – DO YOU WANT TO _DUEL_ ME?” he came on too intensely, stars practically shooting out his ears.

“I’m not much of a Duelist.” Mokuba warily placed some distance. He wasn’t going to admit the only cards he ever slapped down were stolen. “But before challenging a person to a Duel, it’s customary to introduce yourself.”

“S-sorry! I’m not used to meeting new people. Talking to strangers is hard for me. My name’s Shoma.”

“I’m Mokuba. Good of you to make it today, Shoma! By your wooziness, I’m guessing this isn’t a regular occurrence for you?”

“It’s my first pre-release. My first time in the big city, actually. Satellite Shop is totally different than the card store I frequent where I’m from. So packed! I can’t even hope to buy a box of the latest set until a week after it’s on the shelves, _if_  I’m lucky! I love Duel Monsters, but back home, there’s no one to play except my big sister!”

A country bumpkin. Okay.

“What a coincidence! I have an older brother! He’s the best of the best! I may not duel, but I can hook you up with a Duel Disk and find you an opponent!”

“I’ve never held a Duel Disk before.”

“It’s easy! I’ll ask one of the guides to teach you how!”

They signed him up, issuing him an ID card and Disk as advertised.

“You have three preconstructed Deck types to choose from. You can add your own cards if you like, though you must include at least twenty cards from the _Rising Rampage_ expansion.”

Shoma reviewed his options. “Tenyi, Simorgh, or Marinecess? Which should I pick?”

“There you are, Mokuba! The tournament is about to begin! I need you at the front!”

“Oh! It’s starting, Niisama?” he apologized to Seto. “I got carried away coaching Shoma. He just moved here.”

“I can’t believe it! Your brother is world-famous pro, Kaiba Seto?”

Kaiba sneered his perfected, effortless sneer. “Nervous? As a proud-hearted Duelist, displaying weakness is something I absolutely cannot forgive!”

Mokuba drew the top of Seto’s Deck, impressively calling it without flipping it face-up. “Burn this onto your retinas! This is Niisama’s pride, the legendary Blue-Eyes! The end of a true Duelist’s road of battle!”

“Aw-awesome!” Shoma reached hesitantly to touch the illusory rare card, of which a scant three copies existed, all in Kaiba’s possession.

Once he did, his emerald gaze flickered imperceptibly.

_Card data input complete! Struct Set!_

He delved into himself, into the Struct World, where the Decks of those in his vicinity batched, represented by colossal floating doorways.

Nearest him were the portals symbolizing his three pre-prepared options; higher, the White of Legend, roaring to be opened.

Thus, grasping the knob, he entered Blue-Eyes White Dragon’s pocket dimension.

The vision of an ancient Egyptian priest kneeling in the sand beneath a stone tablet overlapped Shoma’s consciousness. On the lithograph’s surface was the unmistakable portrait of Kaiba’s strongest servant.

“Nice to meet you, Blue-Eyes. Win or lose, my future is in your hands.”

The _ka_ answered him in a woman’s voice that relayed Kaiba’s unwavering soul and years of duelling prowess.

Blue-Eyes cycled through combinations of effects, weighing the advantages and disadvantages of each Deck’s fighting style, distilling the variations and interactions into a mathematical certainty.

Ultimately, the monster steered him toward Tenyi. Per the spirit’s specifications, Shoma arranged the ideal Phantom Dragon team, down to the duplicates and triplicates.

_Struct Up!_

He’d finished building his Deck.

“Ahh! If I don’t cover them in protectors, my precious cards will be damaged!”

After Shoma returned with his Deck fully sleeved, Mokuba announced his match against Strong Jukyu, a tubby in an Inverz shirt.

“Here I go! My turn!”

Mind relentlessly calculating, Kaiba watched. While Shoma was unaware, Kaiba had seen her: Kisara, the maiden with eyes of blue, racking him still.

This kid Mokuba befriended. Shoma. Who was he?

Kaiba knew of only one other Duelist so innocently small, yet intriguingly inscrutable.

“Occult nonsense.”


End file.
